Harry: Sixth Year
by amy22
Summary: sorry bout the title, haven't really decided on one yet!! plz r/r or else.....


Harry Potter stared moodily out his bedroom window. One hand was rubbing at his scar, which was twinging painfully, the other, fiddling with his wand. He had just turned 16 and was musing on the prophecy Dumbledore had revealed to him only a month ago. And one must die at the hand of the other.. "It's always me, isn't it," he said bitterly. He scowled up at the moon, then began to wonder what Fudges face would look like if he were informed that the worlds only hope against Lord Voldemort was possibly one of his least favourite people in the world.. His thoughts were interrupted byt a peck of owls all flying through his window at once and perching on his bed, with the exception of Pigwidgeon, who fluttered excitedly around Harry's head. Harry snatched him none too gently and eagerly pulled of the parchment attached to his leg. Not many letters from Ron and Hermione had arrived that summer.still, at least the few he had received had actually had some news in them, unlike last year.  
  
Dear Harry, it read Hope you're well. We're back at the Headquarters, Mum and Dad are still doing mysterious somethings for the Order. I got my OWL results yesterday, didn't do too badly. Failed Divination of course, and History of Magic. Pity, I won't have a class to sleep in any more. And I can finally get out of Potions - I only got A and everyone knows that Snape won't take anything but O level OWLs in his NEWTs classes. Hermione and me were wondering if you ever found out what was in that prophecy. We overheard Bill and Lupin speculating over whether Dumbledore had told you or not. Did he? Hermione wants to say hi, so I guess I'll see you on September the first. Ron.  
  
Here the writing changed from an almost unreadable scrawl to Hermiones small neat script.  
  
Dear Harry, You are all right, aren't you? We're all well - with the exception of the odd dangerous prank courtesy of Fred and George. My OWLs were quite satisfactory, although I was disappointed with my Defence result, and Potions was not up to scratch. I guess that none of us will be in the Potions NEWT classes after all. How did you go? In case you were wondering, we sent your present with Hedwig - it was too big for Pigwidgeon to carry. Take care, Love Hermione.  
  
Harry frowned. He hadn't been planning on telling his friends about the prophecy, but now he supposed he would have to - he didn't really want to outright lie to them. Dully he unwrapped the parcel they had sent him, and found himself staring at a framed picture of his dad and Sirius - young, carefree and laughing. A lump rose in his throat and he hastily buried it in his trunk. Tonks, Lupin and the rest of the Weasleys had all sent him cards. These he propped up on his bedside table. Then he took his Hogwarts letter from the last owl. This letter contained his OWL results and would affect his whole life. He took a deep breath and opened it, unfolding the parchment inside hastily.  
  
Dear Mr Potter We are pleased to inform you of your OWL results. Defence Against the Dark Arts - O Transfiguration - E Charms - E Potions - E Care of Magical Creatures - E Herbology - E History of Magic - D Divination - P Astronomy - A You have gained a total of 7 OWLs. It is necessary that you report to your Head of House on your first day back to discuss your NEWTs classes. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry sighed. His dream of becoming an Auror was becoming more and more remote - he'd missed the Potions class by only one grade. He threw the letter in his trunk and began scribbling short notes to his friends, purposely not mentioning the prophecy. Then he clambered into bed and tried to forget veils, archways and small glass spheres.  
  
Harry crossed off the last day before September the first and gazed round his room. In one corner stood his trunk, all packed and ready to go, by it was Hedwigs' cage. It was three in the morning and Lupin, Moody and Tonks were coming to pick him up soon. A shrill whistle floated in from the garden - that was his signal to go! As quietly as he could, he hauled his trunk downstairs and outside. It was nice to see the familiar faces beaming at him through the darkness - at least, he supposed that Moody was beaming. "All set, Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded eagerly. "How are we getting there?" "Knight Bus," Moody said. He held out his wand hand and the violent purple bus appeared before their eyes. Stan Shunpike launched into his usual spiel, but he got no further than 'My name is' when he caught sight of Harry and appeared to be struck dumb. "Three, no, four beds to Kings Cross Station," Tonks said briskly, holding out and handful of Galleons. Stan, still unable to speak, took the money and directed them to a berth up the back of the bus. Harry sat down on the bed next to Lupin, Tonks positioned herself on the other side and Moody took the one furthest forward. "So, Harry," Lupin said after a few moments of silence. "How were your OWL results?" Harry shrugged. "Ok, I guess." Tonks raised her (flamered) eyebrows. "And what does 'ok' mean?" "I got 7 OWLs - all the scores I wanted except Potions." Lupin smiled. "You want to do Potions?" Harry laughed. "No. Not at all. But I want to be an Auror, and for that I need Potions, and Snape won't let anyone who doesn't get an O into his NEWT classes and I only got an E." "You want to be an Auror, eh?" Moody barked Harry felt a bit taken aback. "Err, yes, I do." "And why?" Harry shrugged again. "I've never really considered anything else. Besides, it - may come in handy to have Auror training." Lupin gave him a shrewd look. "You wouldn't be referring to the prophecy, would you?" Harry was startled. "Have you heard it then?" Lupin shook his head. "No. None of us have. But I'm gathering you have?" "Yes." Tonks regarded him curiously. "Well?" Harry remained silent. "Come on, it can't be all that bad." "Yes it can," Harry said crossly. "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you - but not until Ron and Hermione are here. I don't want to repeat it." Noone said anything til they arrived at Grimmauld Place, where Ron, Hermione and Ginny hopped noisily onto the bus and sat down on what were now seats. "Harry!" Hermione squealed, flinging an arm around him (the other was holding on to Crookshanks). "How are you?" "Fine," Harry said. Ron grinned at him. "You going to tell us what was in that prophecy?" "Can't we talk about something else?" Harry pleaded, but they were all looking at him expectantly. He sighed and glanced around. "Ok. It goes something like this," he said in a low voice. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is coming. He will be born as the seventh month dies, to parents who have thrice defied Voldemort. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And one must die at the hand of the other, as neither can live while the other survives." When he had finished there was a long silence. Even Moody was quiet. Then Hermione squeaked, "And - and - that prophecys talking about you?" Harry nodded gloomily. "The funny thing is, the first bit means it might not have been me. It could also have been Neville - Longbottom. But Dumbledore says Voldemort thought I was the bigger threat because he saw himself in me or something, and because I was a halfblood like him." "And the end.?" Lupin asked softly. Harry swallowed hard. "I die, or he dies." Tonks whistled softly. "We-ell! Now I see why you might need Auror training." Ron was still silent, frowning at the floor. Suddenly he spoke. "It mentioned a power, Harry. What is it?" Harry chewed a fingernail. "Dumbledore wasn't very specific. He did say that it is stored in the Department of Mysterious - in the room we couldn't open. But - from what he said - I think it is, well, love." Hermione nodded. "Of course!! That would be it. It saved you from him before, because he didn't understand what that sacrifice meant, and it said 'he will have power the Dark Lord knows not." "And you're the only one that can defeat him?" Ginny whispered, her eyes as round as golfballs. "That's right." "And noone else stands a chance? Noone at all? Not even Dumbledore?" "Noone. Noone at all." "Lets talk of something - more pleasant," interrupted Lupin. "Like what?" Ron asked. "Like - who do you guys think our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Hermione said briskly. "Dumbledore found someone?" Harry asked anxiously. Tonks beamed. "Your new Professor is.. Yours Truly!" and she bowed as deeply as someone sitting could. "You?!" Harry exclaimed. Tonks looked a little hurt. "Yes, me. Why, what's the matter with that?" "Sorry," Harry mumbled. "Its just, well, you don't seem very - Professorly, that's all." Lupin and Moody laughed, and Tonks pulled a horrible face at him. "Well, I hope she manages to last more than a year," Ginny said. Ron nodded vigouresly. "And not turn out to be working for You-Know-Who like a lot of them have." The Knight Bus lurched to a stop and Stan Shunpike called out, "Kings Cross Station!" and came to help them lift their trunks off. 


End file.
